


Sucky Sucky

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bad dragon toys, Feet, M/M, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Taekwoon trusts his master Wonsik even with his more embarrassing kinks.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sucky Sucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi/gifts).

> The toy used is the "ika sheath" from the bad-dragon sex toy online shop.

Wonsik looked up at his slave Taekwoon as he squirmed from the feel of his master's tongue gliding between his toes, a prominent blush decorating his cheeks. It was an unnervingly ticklish sensation. He whimpered as his master opened his mouth to let the middle toes slide across his tongue. Taekwoon tried to shy away from the wet appendage teasing him but Wonsik held his foot in place. His slave was whining, panting, & undeniably hard though he was too embarrassed to admit it. But as his master, Wonsik couldn't resist the opportunity to exploit a somewhat humiliating kink for his slave. Taekwoon knew that telling Wonsik about this would result in him wanting to include it for their playtime. A secret shame of his that he wanted to entrust to his master.

Wonsik loved hearing Taekwoon's little squeaks as his tongue traveled over & down between each toe. The way Taekwoon clutched at the sheets as his master swirled his tongue around his big toe as if it were the head of his cock. The aroused flush spreading further down the pale man's body. The gasped moan & arch of Taekwoon's back as Wonsik sucked on the big toe filled him with such pride. His slave was so beautiful when he gave in to his desires.

Taekwoon's whole body shuddered when Wonsik took all of his toes in his mouth, he emitted a sudden high-pitched whine as his master sucked on them firmly. He was shaking as Wonsik's tongue slid from side to side across the bottom of his foot. His cock leaking out precum, slowly gliding down his hard length. He panted, _"Mmmmm-maaa-assssteer, I need you in me b-before I c-cccum."_ Wonshik pulled back to teasingly blow cool air between his slave's toes. _"Hmmmm, you forgot to say it nicely."_ He teased him with a chuckle before taking in as much of his slave's foot into his mouth to suck on firmly, Taekwoon's body arched up with a loud cry of _"pllllllleeeeeease"_ as both of his hands clutched onto the sheets tightly. His master pulls back with a smirk as his eyes devour the sinful sight above him as he watches his slave pant, _"Now was that so hard?"_ Taekwoon whines, blushing even brighter as his cock twitches impatiently.

Wonsik crawls up the pale man's body to whisper before his lips,_ "Close your eyes, master has a surprise for you."_ He lightly tugs on the nearly forgotten plug inside of his slave & lightly pushes it back in, Taekwoon bites his lip as he hesitantly closes his eyes. He was unsure of whether his master's surprise would be something he'd enjoy.

He gently eased the butt plug out, watching as the stretched entrance clenched around air as it awaited to be filled again. He got off the bed to go retrieve the new toy, licking his lips as he thought about how his slave would react to it. Wonsik grabbed the lube from earlier, he poured some out onto his hand to create a thin layer to coat his shaft with before he put the sheath over his dick & carefully stretched the bottom ring over his balls. He breathed in deeply as he adjusted to the feel of the toy on his length & how his balls were encased to keep the sheath on securely. He licked his lips as he looked down his slave, who was being a good boy by keeping his eyes closed despite the curiosity plaguing him.

He poured out some more lube to go over the sheath to aid the slide inside of Taekwoon with the extra girth. Wonsik then lined himself up & pushed slowly into the man below him. Taekwoon's face scrunched in confusion, he had been anticipating to feel Wonsik's dick but the ridges he felt were certainly not human. He opened one eye, seeing Wonsik coming closer. He opened the other & looked down in shock at the blue thing covering his master's cock. _"W-hat the ffuck is that?"_ Wonsik chuckles then slides in further until he was fully inside of the pale man on the bed. He licked his lips as he tried to adjust to the feel of the snug sheath on his shaft that was further squeezed by Taekwoon's tight walls. _"That is the ika sheath."_ He pulls back & thrusts back in forcefully, pulling shaky moans from both of them. _"I've seen your pornhub history, my slave has an interest in tentacle hentai."_

Taekwoon's eyes look away from Wonsik's out of embarrassment as his blush reaches his ears. He slides back again & then rams forward, pulling a sharp squeak from his slave. _"Be a good boy & look at me while I fuck you."_ Taekwoon bites his lip but turns to look at his master. Wonsik takes hold of his hips & angles them more to both their likings. He pulls back slowly, giving them both the chance to relish in the feeling of the ridges on the sheath. Taekwoon could feel them more on the pull away while Wonsik felt the ridges inside the sheath more when he thrusts in.

As if just to tease his slave, Wonsik moved slowly but forcefully into Taekwoon. The pale man whimpered, pleading his tan master to take him brutally by squeezing himself around Wonsik's sheathed cock. His master's mouth opened in a long moan before trapping his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked down at his eager slave, _"What does my beautiful slave want?"_ Taekwoon speaks softly, _"To fuck me with that.......like you can't.....control yourself."_ Wonsik hums, _"Hmmmm, you need to be a little more specific for your master."_ He teases as his hips rotate his dick inside of him.

Taekwoon whines, _"Please master.........fuck me with your.......tentacledicklikeananimal."_ Though he spoke up a little louder & remembered his manners, his master still wanted to tease him just a bit longer. "I didn't quite catch that last part, speak clearly." Taekwoon groans, wrapping his arms around Wonsik & digging his nails into his shoulders to relay his desperation _"PLEASE MASTER FUCK ME WITH YOUR TENTACLE DICK, FUCK ME SO HARD THAT YOU THINK I'D BREAK!"_ Wonsik smirks, kissing Taekwoon's forehead, _"Such a naughty slave I have, wanting to be brutalized like that."_

Wonsik pulls back then rams back inside of Taekwoon, his hips pummeling inside of him rapidly. Taekwoon's nails dig deeper into Wonsik's shoulders as he cries out moan after moan as the ridges along the sheath rub his insides constantly. Wonsik's mouth open with a silent moan wanting to fall past his lips but his body was more focused on the way the sheath teases his dick especially with how Taekwoon's walls wrapped so tightly around him. They were both panting & absolutely loving how this toy was taking things to a different level than they had been to before.

With a slight shift, Wonsik aimed to smash into his slave's prostate with all his might. Taekwoon's body shook below him, as a loud moan erupted from his throat. The sudden stimulation from the toy & Wonsik's animalistic force was driving him near the edge, dangerously close. The sudden & intense squeeze from Taekwoon's walls around him had Wonsik mewling in pleasure before he grunted with the need to chase their climax together.

He growled at the man below him that had closed his eyes in ecstasy, _"Eyes on me, remember."_ Taekwoon was panting out small moans & whines, as he stared up at Wonsik. He watched how his lover was exerting himself to bring them both to such a blissful release. Wonsik stared down at his pale beauty, whose skin was flushing red all over from the arousal. He was always so breathtaking like this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mimi! You finally have a foot fic~


End file.
